Home Come
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karin can hardly recognise her boyfriend when he shows up looking like a new man Set after the recent chapters of the manga. Be ware of spoliers


A group of around 8 sat in the living room of the Kurosaki household, talking about the latest battle and what procedures to overcome with the quincys. And what allies would be handy to have in case another situation ever occurred again.

"What about the arrancar's like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? They are quite a formidable opponents," Ichigo asked as he comfortably placed a hand on the back of the couch beside Rukia who sat beside them.

"I don't know, if they would be trusted to fight alongside us," Momo spoke up as she spoke up for squad 5. It was true that the arrancars and the soul reapers had a edgy relationship due to the fact that they were both trying to annihilate each other.

Toshiro's eyes sparked when he felt a very familiar spiritual pressure enter the house.

"Oooh, thats Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend coming home," Rangiku laughed but Toshiro payed to attention other than the fact that she was coming home. Although, Momo was turning her head frantically trying to look for the girl.

"Ichi-ni, we are home," Ichigo heard his youngest sister call as she headed into the living room to greet her brother by kissing his cheek. She looked up to see Rukia sitting beside her brother and gave her a small hug from behind. Just then she only realised that their was more people in her house. "I don't know if I have enough ingredients for everyone. Wait i'll get some more. Oh yeah, Karin got in another fight with another team and they attacked her," Yuzu whispered into Ichigo's ear. Before anyone could move Toshiro was already in infirmary.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and allowed their relationship. Momo couldn't help but stare in shock at how fast he actually was over a simple human girl. Yuzu quickly headed to the shops to get more ingredients for dinner.

Karin sat on one of the beds as she bandaged her knee. It wasn't because she had been attacked, she easily swatted them away. She was just adding support to her very weak kneecaps.

"Ichigo, I'm not in the mood to talk," she said as she heard the door open.

"I'm not Ichigo," Karin shot her head up and stared at the incredibly hot guy that was at the door. He looked familiar but the person she knew was so much younger. "What's wrong Karin, it's like you don't recognise your own boyfriend." She couldn't believe her sweet little boyfriend was now grown into a proper man. He was much taller for one. His face had matured greatly over their time apart. His hair still swooping over his eyes. His shoulders becoming more broader than the last time.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to him and wrapped his arms around her body. For once, he actually picked her up and held her close to his body. His head nuzzled into her hair as he spun her around slightly. She never thought that she would wrap her legs around his waist bust she did. She always felt so much maturer when she was with him. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against the side of his jawline.

Toshiro placed Karin on the floor and kissed her forehead but she didn't let go of his clothes as he showered her in little kisses.

"You look like my my brother's age," she began to walk out the room which forced to Toshiro to take her hand and pull her back towards him and held her close to him.

"I hardly see you anymore. Don't run from me," Karin grabbed his hand and walked him out the door and sneaked up the stairs. He grabbed her waist and flash stepped up the stairs to her room. He didn't want to talk to those, whom he had truly no interested in. All he wanted was take Karin to her room and spend a few more hours before he had to go back to his home. He hated telling Karin that he was leaving but he truly loved her.

They sat on her bed with her body lying against his body. He played with her long hair as she read her little book. He was so comfortable just being with her. His hands moved to her waist and held her close and rested his chin on her head as he closed his eyes.

"I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time," he muffled as he kissed her forehead. Karin closed her eyes and rested against his chest. He took the book of her hands and let it rest on the bedside table. There was a lingering thought that the he should head back downstairs and finish the meeting but he couldn't leave her.

"Why are you so tired, Karin?" The raven haired rolled round and snuggled into his chest. It wasn't the first time she lay in the middle of his legs as she rested on his chest. She loved hearing his heartbeat as they basked in the silence and the warmth they shared.

"I had a football game and after I won, the other team were adamant that I was cheating and then we got in a fight which I had to defend myself. I had to waste so much energy to hold back," he kissed her head and began to fall asleep in her arms. He spun her round so they were both on their side and rested as he held onto her tightly. He was scared to say what he really wanted to tell her but he had a fair chance she knew what he was going to say.

"I love you, Karin," he began to fall into a deep slumber.

-X-

"Ichigo, do you mind if I used the toilet?" Momo had asked as she was worried where Toshiro had ran off to. She sensed that he was upstairs but she didn't know why. It was obvious that Ichigo knew where he was exactly but remained quiet about it.

"Upstairs, first door on your right," Momo bowed her head in appreciation as she climbed the stairs.

She found the toilet easily but she followed the spiritual pressure of her best friend. It lead her to a room at the end of the corridor. She cracked the door open to see him lying on the bed with his arms holding something. She sneaked in to get a closer look at what he was holding a raven haired female who looked like a slightly older child. She had her face in her chest as they slept. She noticed that every so often she would lean up and press her lips against his jaw and he would smile so softly at the soft lips touching him ever so gently. She watched as his eyes fluttered open to kiss the young girl on the nose. She gently backed out the door as the young girl's eyes fluttered open and cracked a small smile.

"I wanted to have a gentle nap and you woke me up," she laughed as she kissed his nose. Toshiro grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of his stomach. Momo watched as she placed her hands at his head. She watched in horror as his hands worked their way down to her hips and held her in place. The raven haired girl leaned down and gently brushed her lips against her friend's lips. She thought for a second that he would simply push her away but instead he returned the kiss. Momo wanted to leave but she was fascinated in the other girl.

"Won't you train me to be a soul reaper like you," Momo watched as Toshiro slid his hands back to her waist.

"Babe, we have been over this, I can't transform you," he leaned down to kiss her lips but her she turned her head so he caught her cheek. "Karin, it's complicated. The only way that I could turn you is to kill you and I can't kill you. I love you," he kissed her forehead.

"Babe, I would die for our love. Wouldn't you do the same?" Momo heard the girl choke back a sob.

"I would die for you to protect you. You don't need to die for me," Karin sat up and rolled to the side. She covered her eyes to hide her tears.

"No. I'm not expecting you to change me now but when I'm older and we are serious about each other. Do you ever see us living together?" Momo quickly retreated and back to the living room. "I'm not waiting to die of old age to live with you."

"I don't know. I really do love you and I want to spend my life with you but I can't change."

"If you don't want to change me then maybe we shouldn't be together." Karin moved over to the windowsill and stared at the glass. "I think you should go back down stairs and just leave. I know you won't visit again as you are busy and I would be forgotten but if I was apart of your life then I could visit you. I guess you don't want me to be with you," Toshiro didn't say a word as he walked out the room. He grabbed his hoodie off the bed and made his way out the room without looking back at his girlfriend who watched his reflection leave her room. She pulled her knees closer to her body and stifled her sobs as she heard the door close behind her. She had never so lonely in her life before. All the warmth suddenly left when he walked away. Her quivering lip betrayed her feelings as she sobbed into her knees.

It had never been said out loud but she had fantasies about her and Toshiro living with each other in the soul society when she was older. She was one of the soul reapers that slept with one of the coolest person she had ever met. Recently, she had been thinking who she wanted at their wedding but all those thoughts were now gone.

Karin had never been one to be affectionate and hug one of her family members but right now she was dying to be in her father's arms as he stroked her hair telling her that everything happened for a reason. Saying stupid quotes and impersonating people she knew just she could laugh but he wouldn't be back for a few days. She wanted to hold onto Ichigo before he left but she wanted no bad blood between him and Toshiro.

-X-

Toshiro headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to calm his thoughts. It was impossible to speak or to even drink when there was a lump in his throat. He only wanted Karin to carry on living her human life. He always wondered why there was no punishment for loving a human but he now understood why. Breaking up was punishment enough. It mocked his delirious past self who believed they could actually be a couple.

"Toshiro you have been up there for a while," Rangiku shouted to him but he stayed quiet as he fought back the lump in his throat. He knew his body was betraying him. He looked up to the window to see that his reflection he had puffy eyes and he was fighting a quivering lip. He quickly turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water, shocking his own face to behave then headed straight back to the living room.

"Sorry, it was important but now I realise it was completely idiotic to leave my position," Rangiku and Ichigo stared at each other in shock. They couldn't believe that he would say that about his own girlfriend. Ichigo felt the slight wavering spiritual pressure from his sister.

"Excuse me one moment, I need to use the bathroom," Toshiro knew that if he went upstairs he would find a distraught Karin. He played it cool as he could actually need the toilet. It would be suspicious if he acted out after hiding in her room for so long.

Ichigo headed up to Karin's room, treading carefully not to spook her. He peeked into the room to see Karin sobbing into her knees. Little sniffles escaping her mouth. Ichigo wanted to run down the stairs and pin Toshiro against the the wall and strangle the life out of him but Karin was his more important option. He sneaked into the room and headed straight to the window. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her head close to his chest.

"Tell me what happened," Karin spun round and wrapped her small arms around his waist. Her tears soaked into his t-shirt. Ichigo stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her spiritual pressure.

"I, W-we just broke up," Ichigo pulled her in closer as she cried even harder. It wasn't like Karin to cry so hard like that over a boy. She had got emotional over football games but never had she wailed so hard. "I just like him so much," he tried to calm her down but nothing was working. "He didn't want to change me to a soul reaper," Ichigo pulled Karin up and plopped her down on the bed with her resting on her pillows. He sat on the edge and faced towards her.

"That's because it's illegal for a soul reaper to turn a human into one," Karin turned round and gripped onto the pillow that still had a lingering smell of him.

"I am part soul reaper like you, so it shouldn't be illegal to wake up what powers i have dormant," The tears rolled past her nose and dripped onto the pillow. "I thought he would have a more reason to visit if I was training to be like him," Ichigo scootched neared her head and stroked her hair. He couldn't believe that he was defending Toshiro over his sister.

"Sorry, Karin but when it comes to the soul society, our hands are tired," he sighed as he couldn't prevent his sister's tears. It was strange how much it had hurt when they they ripped their hearts apart. The hot headed girl and the ice cold boy had a strangely close relationship that later turned into a blossoming relationship.

Ichigo had caught them on a date at one of the ice cream parlours, she was voluntary wearing a skirt for the first time ever since she was five. Make up had lighted dusted her already beautiful face. Karin was leaning over the table stealing the food of his spoon. He laughed as she managed to get some of the cream on the nose. Ichigo watched as Toshiro gently wiped it of.

"It hurts so much," Karin curled into a small ball and sobbed a little harder. Ichigo lay on the bed beside her and stroked her head.

"I know, sweetie," Ichigo stayed with Karin until she finally cried herself to sleep. The orange haired male pulled the covers over her body and placed the toy that had since she was a baby beside her face to keep her company.

-X-

When he finally managed to get back down stairs, he saw Toshiro's worried face. He now knew that the breakup was not of his own accord. He ushered the once smaller male to the kitchen. Toshiro slowly trudged through scared of what his ex-girlfriend's older brother might do to him.

But when he got through he saw the older male just casually sitting on the counter, swinging his crossed legs. Ichigo didn't look threatening but still the male didn't want to let down his guard in case he decided to pounce on the other captain.

"So I had a little chat with Karin and she told me why you broke up. Don't worry I know that we can't change her. I don't want you to go down that road like Rukia did. That would hurt her more than anything, if you died," Toshiro was glad that Ichigo had taken his side. Stupidly enough he had let down his guard. Ichigo jumped of the counter and slapped his arm.

"What was that for!" Toshiro hissed. "I thought you understood," Ichigo chuckled at Toshiro's outburst.

"You are so naive. When a girl wants something to terribly, you give them a different option to distract from the thing that they are getting furious at you for," Ichigo explained.

"Karin is asking for something that there is no negotiating," Toshiro stormed back to the living room.

-X-

After more discussion, the soul reapers finally decided to befriend the arrancars and train with them. They all decided to leave and head back home. For some they would never return in the future.

"Toshiro! Wait!" The male stopped when he saw tired Karin running down the stairs and stopped right in front of him. Ichigo tried to usher the others out but they refused to budge. They couldn't believe a girl in red hot pants and a vest top would be into the cold captain. But he looked so pained at just looking at her.

"I was wrong, I don't want to break up but it hurts knowing that I don't know when you'll return," Toshiro pulled her in close and kissed her lips so softly. Karin grabbed his clothes as she kissed him back.

"When you turn 18. I will bring one of the assessors with me and see if you can be deemed a soul reaper with the rest of us," Karin grinned and kissed his lips once again as she her arms around his shoulders. Although, it was 3 years away, she just couldn't wait for his return.

"I like the sound of that," Ichigo knew that he had found the negotiating point to keep his girl still his own for a little longer.

-X-

AN: I really want to see this happen in the manga. Well, Karin meeting the new Toshiro.


End file.
